Kingdom Hearts Daybreak Chronicles Johnnie's Adventure
by Zoroark710
Summary: Join me, Catboy and my friends to become the greatest Heroes of Daybreak Town and to stop Kaos from bringing darkness to the world, It's up to them and his friends to save the Princesses Of Heart and Kingdom Hearts! Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from their worlds and this is all part of my side, enjoy! Pairing: Johnnie X Connor/Catboy and don't forget to leave a comment!
1. Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges

It was a great time at Daybreak Town, everyone was having a great day and ready to play, our story begins with a boy named Johnnie and he was ready to play and have fun!

Johnnie: (Yawns) Let's do this! (Plays SSB4 on his 3DS)

Well, sort of having fun, but okay.

Johnnie: Come on! you can do this! you know that, Mii Brawler!

Sola: Johnnie, come out and play with us.

Kairu: Yeah, I can wait outside here forever.

Johnnie: All right, I'm coming right now.

Johnnie went outside to see his friends outside of his house, Sola and Kairu.

Sola: There's our boy, nice and young, ready to go.

Johnnie: Yeah, yeah, just let me stretch my whole body, ok?

Kairu: I'll give you 5 minutes.

Johnnie: 5 minutes is all I need.

[5 Minutes Later]

Johnnie: I feel so warmed up and ready to go!

And so, our friends went to go have a great time outside of Daybreak Town, enjoying with their friends and our very important hero.

[Intro Song: Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Opening]

Johnnie: All right, guys, so, what do you want to do now? play more, have lunch maybe?

Sola: Ever heard of that rumor about the Keyblade of destiny? it's those who are destined to save this world from devastation and destruction.

[Daybreak Ruins]

Johnnie and his friends saw the keyblade of destiny and it was a bit dusty than the way it looks.

Sola: Some say it's booby-trapped, but it's deactivated for a million years ago.

Johnnie: Okay, here goes nothing. (Grabs the Keyblade Of Destiny) it's says Starlight.

Kairu: Well, that was an easy start for our journey to the keyblade.

Johnnie: Come on, guys, let's go, it's not like something bad's about to happen.

And so, it began, the journey will begin scattered all over different worlds on the next day.

[Johnnie's House]

Johnnie: Starlight's gonna be a blast, when I test this baby out, once I get everything ready after my school hours.

Johnnie went to school and started his day, he met his friends, Sola and Kairu.

Sola: Looks like were in the same class. Kairu: It seems our fate has crossed paths.

Johnnie: Yeah, looks like it has, Kairu, like it should.

Johnnie's Teacher: Everyone, meet our student, Johnnie, the best and coolest student ever!

Everyone: Hi Johnnie! Johnnie: Hello Everybody!

Johnnie's Teacher: Why don't you take your seat, my friend?

Johnnie: Sure thing, my man, sure thing indeed.

Johnnie was the coolest student in this school and his journey is about to start in a few minutes.

(Everyone was studying for their knowledge)

(School Bell Rings)

Johnnie's Teacher: Looks like it's time for recess! everyone, have fun!

Johnnie: Recess, my favorite time of the year! time to have fun and play some games at the school arcade!

Kairu: What the?! hey, wait for us, Johnnie! Sola: Don't leave your friends behind!

Johnnie: Sorry, guys, to the school arcade! Sola/Kairu: Roger that, Johnnie!

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

[The School Arcade]

Johnnie: Wow! it's even cooler than I ever imagined! the arcade's been upgraded for years and years.

Sola: And the best part, no "insert coin" included, just play the games! this one is the slickest arcade I've ever been.

Kairu: This must be the best time of our lives, nothing can go wrong, thanks to Johnnie's Starlight keyblade, we're safe.

Johnnie: Well, what are we waiting for? let's get these party games started!

Johnnie and his friends played the arcade games till they're done!

[Outside Of The School]

Johnnie: That was amazing, it was like being in heaven, but in school.

Kairu: Well, looks like we'll see you later, we gotta go home.

Sola: Yeah, see ya later, Johnnie, see you tomorrow.

Johnnie: All right, I think I'll hang around here a little bit more.

He went to the school arcade and hang out for a little bit more and then he came out, he saw something strange.

Johnnie: Huh? is that a shadow spawn? I got to see this.

He saw a lot of heartless, one's that he never saw before.

Johnnie: What kind of shadows are they?! never seen anything like it.

Sola: Heartless?! this is insane?! how did this occur?!

Kairu: This is preposterus, this amount of heartless is impossible.

Johnnie: We must take them down, we don't want any victims.

Johnnie summoned his Starlight keyblade and slashed the shadows in pieces, Kairu used his Splattershot Brush to splat through the shadows away, Sola used her Mega Buster to blast the shadows into bits.

Johnnie: Who wants some? huh? you want to taste my fury, shadows?! well, don't you?!

Sola: Wait, they're going to that portal, if we go to the source, then we can find out what's wrong, right, Johnnie?!

Johnnie: All right, let's do this! Johnnie Alvarez! (Went inside the portal)

Kairu: Oh my god, he went through without us. Sola: Yeah, no kidding. Johnnie: Ready or not, shadows, here comes Johnnie!

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Escape

Johnnie went out of the portal and was at a courtyard of a castle.

Johnnie: Wait, this is Disney Castle, I hope the gang's okay.

[Disney Castle]

Johnnie: Mickey? Minnie? Donald? Daisy? Goofy? Chip? Dale? Anyone?

Mickey: Johnnie, you're here and just in time, here they come!

Johnnie: All right, shadow fight! I'm so ready for this!

Johnnie and Mickey went on a full assault on the shadows.

Johnnie: Take this and take that! (Slashes the shadows in half)

Mickey: Here we go! (Blasts the shadows with his Pearl attack)

Johnnie uses his Blade Rush attack and destroys the shadows in pieces.

Donald: Johnnie, you're here, Fire! (Burns shadows to the ground)

Goofy: We're here for you, Johnnie! (Uses his shield attacks at the shadows)

Johnnie: Where's Sora? isn't he going to be here already?

Donald: He was going to be here, but he's not responding.

Mickey: I can't contact him through, he's going to be out for now.

Johnnie: Darn it! well, guess I'm captain for a day and I hope Sora answers back sometime soon.

Mickey: (Gasps) Look out! a shadow at 12:00!

Johnnie: Gotcha! (Strikes keyblade at the shadow behind him)

Goofy: Say Mick, uh, where's the queen?

Donald: Yeah, where's Queen Minnie?

Johnnie: These shadows, why are they appearing? where's Sora?

Riku: Why is there shadows all over? this is too much!

Johnnie: Riku? What are you doing here? where's Sora?

Sora: I'm here, but I overslept and got a bit late at the time.

Goofy: Oh, there you are, Sora, I thought you were out today.

Sora: It's okay, Goofy, right now, let's take care of the shadows.

Johnnie: Seriously, we're going through this again?

As the heroes came through hustling and rushing through every shadow they fought, they're at the cornerstone of light.

Johnnie: I'm tired and hungry, I must eat something quick or else.

Sora: Yeah, we were very exhausted and tired, let's hope there's no shadows here.

Riku: Right, if were going to survive we're going to have to stay low.

Kairi: Sora, Riku, everyone, over here! Sora: Kairi! we're over here!

Johnnie: This is getting intense, what if those shadows come bursting through that door and will get thrashed?!

Kairi: then you're going to have to make a run for it and keep running!

Goofy: Yes, if we don't run, we'll get destroyed by the shadows and lose the battle.

Donald: Oh, be quiet, Goofy, we're being cornered by them.

Mickey: Wait! where's Minnie? Sora: I don't know. Riku: No clue at all. Kairi: Guys, hurry up!

Johnnie: Come on! Johnnie Alvarez! (Runs to the portal where Kairi is at)

Sora: Oh my god, he ran for it. Riku: yeah, totally crazy and risky.

Kairi: That was the most crazy thing ever and I like it! Johnnie: Aww, thank you, Kairi

And so our heroes escaped from the shadow creatures and led them to a different world, we'll soon find out if they're safe, as the journey continues!

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
